Dangerous Papers
by AussieinCanada
Summary: What will happen in Romania when Kensi finds the papers asking Deeks to join NCIS... my first Densi story!
1. Chapter 1

**First ever Kensi/Deeks fanfic!**

**This basically takes place about a week after the team goes to Romania.**

**This chapter kinda follows Kensi's train of thought from a 3****rd**** person perspective. **

Kensi Blye stood on the balcony, drenched in the pouring rain.

She had only her jeans and tank top on, in -60 C, middle of the night Romanian weather, but she didn't care.

Tears were running down her face, mixing with the rain so that she couldn't tell one from the other. She wanted to die, she wanted to run away as fast as she could from all of it, from her damn partner.

She looked back through the open door at his sleeping form, splayed out on the bed in the way it seemed that all men slept. Taking up the whole bed, face in the pillow, dead to the world.

Thank god there was a couch, she wouldn't want to share with him.

And it was pretty obvious he didn't want to share with her.

And now she really didn't want to share with him.

Because she had found the papers.

The ones he had to sign to become an agent.

The ones that were dated back a week.

The ones he didn't sign.

She couldn't think of a reason he wouldn't at first, this job was made for him.

Everyone knew that Hetty didn't really need a liaison.

Everyone knew that Hetty had not wanted him as one anyway.

Everyone knew that Hetty wanted him as an agent, eventually.

Deeks was good at his job, amazing really. He was the best detective at LAPD, even if everyone there hated him. But he could be even better at _this_ job, at being an agent for NCIS Special Ops Los Angeles.

_Why_ would he didn't he sign those papers? _Why?_

She could not understand it...so she tried coming up with excuses for him.

They had all just quit, handed back heir guns and badges. So there wasn't a team to join anymore.

There was only one excuse she could come up with, and it was gone that didn't make any sense at all. Because they were all going back...of course they were.

So it didn't make any sense...

Then it hit her.

If Deeks didn't sign those papers, they would eventually send him back to LAPD.

If he was willing to go back to the place where people hated him, then...

He must hate it even more at NCIS. Does he think that they hate him? Is that it?

Deeks_ wanted _this to be temporary.

Sure they teased him, they complained, they maybe didn't trust him completely.

But she did... even if she didn't show it. She trusted him with her life, he had saved it more times than he can count on two hands.

But she never showed it.

And now he didn't wasn't going to become an agent because of her.

Because he thought that she didn't trust him.

That she still wanted a new partner.

That she didn't care.

In truth, something she might never utter aloud, she cared about him to much. To much for partners, or friends. She thought that she was _this close_ to loving him.

She loved him.

And he was giving up the best offer he can get, he was giving up her...

Because of her. Because she was to afraid to show her feelings.

Because she acted cold, like she really didn't care.

Suddenly she was hit with all the things they had done, she had done.

They didn't check if he was okay after a firefight, not like they did each other.

They constantly criticized him, even when he was in the hospital, after being shot because of her. They didn't even stop after he had saved her, they just kept pileing on the things he had done wrong.

There is another, they never let anything he did go, any mistake they held onto to use against him someday.

Then after he had saved her life again in that explosion, nobody thought to check on him. Once G and Sam were there, they crowded around her, no one noticed Deeks hadn't even stood up. They found out later, two months later, from Hetty, that the impact had cracked a spinal disk, bruised 4 ribs & broken 2, punctured his lung, and shattered his right ankle.

And nobody had even asked how he was.

They never used his first name, like they did with each other. They always called him Deeks, and when she thought about it, that on its own sounded pretty cold.

If it was her, she would think that nobody cared, that they didn't trust her, that she wasn't part of their little 'family', it was enough to hate.

She knew he thought he wasn't good enough, he had said it many times before, and the worst thing was it was them making him feel that way.

And now he thought that if he needed them, they wouldn't have his back. That _she _wouldn't have his back.

And he hated her for it.

It killed her.

She was crying so hard now, sobbing in the rain.

She was cold, her clothes and skin and everything was wet and cold.

She wanted to die.

She wished that the lightening that had begun to strike would hit her.

Because the man she loved most in the world didn't trust her, hated her.

She loved Marty Deeks, and he thought she didn't care.

She had sunk down to the ground.

She wasn't sure how or when.

But she was curled in a ball on that balcony in Romania, in the cold rain, lightening flashing all around her, sobbing her heart out because she had been so stupid.

**Okay...not exactly what I planned.**

**A little sad, I admit. And confusing...but have you ever tried to follow your own thoughts...mine at least go everywhere all at once. So I thought these were fairly focused. :)**

**Reviews are love!:) Yazzy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter...sorry, I couldn't just leave it there... I'm a sucker for a unhappy story with a happy ending.**

**Anyway, this is about 5 hours after we last saw Kensi. The symptoms may not match what happened...or the weather I realized. Although I know from experience that if you are used to warm weather the cold can do terrible things to you.**

**Anyway a Deeks-ish POV 3****rd**** person. **

Marty Deeks was woken by a loud crack of thunder. Out of habit he glanced over at the couch to check on his partner.

Kensi wasn't there.

He sat upright and took another good look around, rubbing his eyes to clear his vision.

She wasn't in the room.

But the balcony doors were open.

He stood up quickly, grabbing his gun on the way.

As he approached the open doors quietly, he became aware that someone was crying.

He dropped his gun on the ground when he saw the sobbing form of his partner on the wet stone floor. Quickly hurrying over to her, he dropped to his knees and did a quick assessment.

Her fingers were blue and purple from the cold. As were the toes on her bare feet.

She was shaking violently, either from the cold or her extensive sobbing he wasn't sure. It could have been both.

She didn't seem to respond when he touched her, when he pulled her into a hug.

It was obvious that she would not be able to get herself inside,that she wouldn't even hear him if he asked.

So he carried her. If she had been awake that move might have been his last.

But she wasn't.

She was wet and cold and sobbing. Not in any fit state to try and kill him.

He checked the clock.

4:30 am.

He wasn't going to call Callen and Sam.

Kensi wouldn't like that, he was sure.

She wouldn't want them to see her like this.

So he took care of it himself.

He lay her down on the couch.

Then stripped the bed of all but the fitted sheet.

He picked her up again.

Put her on the bed.

Sat next to her, holding her close.

Wrapped the blankets around them both.

He had to get her warm.

She wasn't responding to anything. She had even stopped crying.

He tried everything. It wasn't working.

Checked her pulse.

Thready, not good. Her breathing wasn't good either.

She needed help, medical help. He didn't care that she hated hospitals and would probably hate him for bringing her to one.

Then he realized he didn't have a car.

He had to call for an ambulance. Thank god the hotel had a phone.

"Emergency Services, what is your emergency?"

English, that was good.

"My friend, I don't know what happened. I was asleep, then I woke up after hearing the thunder. She was out on the balcony, she was crying and shaking. Now she's not responding to anything. She's not doing anything, and doesn't have much of a pulse. I don't know what to do."

He spoke frantically.

The operator was calm.

"Okay, an ambulance is on the way. What is your name sir?"

"Detective Marty Deeks."

"And your friend?"

Uh-oh? What now, she was technically still an agent...but they weren't meant to be here. But if it got her attention quicker...

"Special Agent Kensi Blye"

She might hate him, but it's all he could do.

"And an address please Mr. Deeks."

"Great's Plaza Hotel. I'll get her to the lobby."

"The paramedics will be there shortly."

Then the operator hung up.

He ran out into the hall.

Room 1019.

Callen and Sam's room.

He banged on the door.

"It's Kensi." Once they had opened the door there was no more to be said.

"What happened"

"I don't now" He hated that sentence. It made him feel helpless. "An ambulance is coming, we need to get her to the front lobby."

They kept Kensi wrapped in the blankets.

Sam carried her.

The elevator seemed to take forever.

When it finally came they went down.

It took to long.

They only stopped once.

It still took to long.

The main floor was deserted. Only a night manager.

He could hear sirens.

He looked at Kensi.

Her lips were blue.

"She's hardly breathing."

Sam sounded anxious.

The paramedics did their work, soon Kensi was in the ambulance.

So where he, Sam and Callen.

The ride took forever.

To many lights.

Kensi stopped breathing.

CPR the rest of the way there.

She was rushed to the ER.

Not breathing on her own.

He couldn't understand what had happened. Why it had happened.

And nobody could tell him.

**I will continue, and by the way, this also tried to follow the train of thought thing...**

**What do you think?**

**Reviews are love!**

**Yazzy.**


	3. Chapter 3

It was to bright, but she could not see.

Why couldn't she see?

Her skin felt as though it was on fire.

But it was so cold.

She couldn't move.

Her lungs wouldn't fill, she tried to take a deeper breath.

She couldn't, she couldn't breath.

There was noise everywhere but she couldn't make it out.

It hurt, everything hurt.

Was she dead?

Was this dying?

If it was, why was it so painful?

She couldn't be dead, this could not be death.

Why wasn't she dead?

A voice rang out, louder and clearer than everything else.

But not clearer or louder than the pain.

She recognized his voice. He was male.

Who?

Who was it? Callen or Sam?

Wait who was that... G Callen, her boss and friend. Sam Hanna, her colleague.

Like brothers. But it was not them.

Then who was it? Was it him?

Him, Deeks, Marty Deeks.

Her partner, the LAPD detective who wouldn't become an agent, because of her.

No, not him, anyone but him.

He was sitting in the waiting room of the hospital with Callen and Sam, doing nothing.

It had been hours.

Well, he was thinking, or more, trying not to think. He looked around.

He saw Callen reading a Romanian magazine, trying to learn the language by asking the girl beside him to translate parts.

She was all to happy to help.

He saw Sam, looking calm, but really he knew he was wondering what had happened.

And probably blaming him.

He knew he should have checked on her, made sure she had gone to bed. Or couch, because he had fallen asleep watching a movie on the bed.

He had made sure she had taken the bed every other night.

Made sure she was comfortable.

Damn it, he should have checked. It really was his fault, he knew it and everyone else knew it.

That was why they didn't really trust him. Because he couldn't even trust himself.

But he knew he was lucky to get the little, tiny, bit of trust he had, because they were NCIS OSP, they didn't let people into their tight-knit group.

But that didn't bother him. Not at all really, he hadn't been part of the group at LAPD either.

He hadn't even really been part of his family, so he was used to not being cared about.

No one cared about him, no one had ever. Not since he was seven years old, when his mother got sick.

Kind of like Kensi.

Kensi Blye. Wonder-Woman. Fern. Sugar addict and coffee _chugger._ That was his partner. The one currently lying in a hospital bed, in a damn hospital where nobody would tell them what the hell was wrong.

He was pissed.

And the team was pissed at him.

For...well, he didn't exactly blame them.

They didn't trust him in the first place, never had, and now, probably never would.

Because Kensi, their junior agent, was in the ICU of a hospital in Romania.

The girl they treated as a little sister was teetering on the edge of life and death.

Because of him.

Damn.

He knew there had been a reason for not signing those papers.

And this was it.

Kensi was the reason. It sounded bad, but really it wasn't.

He couldn't let her get hurt. Not because of him. It would kill him.

It was going to kill him if she didn't wake up.

Then there was that voice. The one who's words broke though his screaming thoughts.

"Agent Blye is now stable."

**Sorry for the slow update, had a problem with my computer's charger...anyway hope you aren't to mad at me for taking so long and will still review!**

**Updates will probably be bi-weekly...i don't know.**

**Please it that little button at the bottom...please!**

**Luvs, Yazzy**


End file.
